Duo's song for Heero
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Duo, Heero, Dido. Love song, and YAOI ! Lots of YAOI !


**Song sang from Duo to Heero**

**By Black winged Angel**

**It was a colder morning than usual and when Duo awoke he decided to keep Heero sleeping and make him breakfast in bed. As he was making the food he decided to turn on the radio, just a little to add a beat to his cooking. As he turned on the radio he glanced behind him, and watched Heero sleep for a moment. His skin was a pale white with no imperfections. His hair was laid to the side and his arm was lain across his stomach. Duo decided to make breakfast while facing Heero, just because he was so peaceful while sleeping, nott o mention beautiful. He hit the button on the radio and heard a familiar drum beat begin. **

** "Humph, suits the day alright. Baka weather man." It was Dido's Thank You. He sat at the table and decided to just watch Heero and then start breakfast in a moment or two. He sat at the table with his tea and looked at Heero again. His supple white skin made Duo think to himself 'Why? Why did I get out of bed?' This scene made him remember over again the main reason he fell in love with Heero. It wasn't his personality. That needed work alright but it had improved. It was his kindness to Duo and his inner beauty as well as his physical beauty. He had a very gentle soul when they first met and was always good to Duo. He then began to sing silently.**

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

** Glancing towards the window he saw the rain pour down in sheets and cover his balcony. And how the warmth of the inside made the windows cloudy.**

The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
** Shaking his head remembering last nights events and how bad the fight in the bar had been, he loked at his fists. Covered in cuts and bruises, from punching the guys who were cheap shotting Heero. He truly did love him, he proved that last night.**

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and  
** With that he stood up and walked around to the other side of the counter and started to mix the eggs in a bowl for omeletes, and continued to sing as he did so.**

I want to thank you for giving me the best days of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best days of my life

** Duo was too busy to notice but Heero had awoken to the sweet sound of Duo's singing and laid in bed watching Duo confess his heart to Heero, and was slowly arising from bed. Forgetting that he was only wearing boxers, he walked over to the door way and stood leaning against the door.**  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and

** Heero slowly crept up behind Duo and placed his hands on his hips, swaying to the music and kissing him gently on the nape of his neck. Duo smiled and continued to make breakfast. While Heero was slowly undoing Duos belt.**  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

** With the end of the song, Duo turned and looked into Heero's eyes, then bringing him closer, he cupped Heero's head and brought it closer. Slowly bringing their lips together and locking in a tight embrace and kiss. Duo's tongue slowly withdraws from Heero's mouth and backs off for a moment. **

** "Want me to finish breakfast?" Duo asked, glancing over at the bowl of omelete mix and the toast he had began to make.**

** "No, All I want right now is to go back to bed. And I am too cold to go by myself." Heero said pulling at Duo's arm. **

** "You just want an excuse to get me into bed. You should know me better than that Heero! You know I don't need an excuse from you. Ever." Duo started to walk with Heero, when Heero stopped looked at Duo curiously.**

** "Why is that?" he said with a little distress in his voice.**

** "Because I....... I....... I love you Duo! And I don't care who knows it." Duo yelled and took Heero into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and said, "And I will show to you the extent of my love, no matter how long it takes me to make you believe it." He kissed Heero softly on his cheek and felt the slow exhale of Heero's breath on his ear. **

** "Duo...............I love you too!" They gathered into a warm embrace and began kissing softly. "And Duo?"**

** "Yes?" Duo replied.**

** "Thank You." Heero stated pulling Duo closer.**

** "For what?" Duo asked, still moving towards Heero.**

** "The song, the idea of breakfast, for what you did for me last night at the bar, for being you. For everything you have ever done for me. And I have done so very little for you." Heero said stopping Duo.**

** "You have done more for me than you will ever know. You have shown me that true love is possible and that you should never take those you love for granted. Becaus eyou never know when you are going to lose them." Duo replied in a slow passionate voice that both was soothing and relieving. The morning was slowly draining on, but for these two star crossed lovers, their morning was frozen. For them at least nothing was going to change what has happened. Or what will happen. Their fate was written across the stars long ago, and now they were making it real. As their bodies moved together, everything was at peice. No one could have madde this day any better, it was perfect. "Thank you."**

** "You are welcome Duo, and please never leave me."**

** "I will never leave you as long as we both shall live."**

**The End**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
